


2020 rare pair week

by Mewmixey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmixey/pseuds/Mewmixey
Summary: All my submissions for 2020 aph rare pair week. The tags will be updated as I add more and there aren't any warnings.
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan always loved flowers. They were signs of life in the most beautiful forms, in many colors and shapes. However, he didn't see them all that often, what with the cold of his country, they just didn't grow that often. 

He'd always feel so happy visiting Ludwig. Not only did he get to see his boyfriend, a breath of fresh air in this world, but he'd get to see their flowers. 

Ludwig had a large garden brimming with life. He grew crops for every season, tending to them with care and harvesting them when the time came, making the most wonderful foods filled with love. He also grew flowers. Beautiful, colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes. They could spend hours in the garden together, tending to the flowers. 

Ivan's favorites were the sunflowers. Tall and bright, always facing the sun. He felt a connection somehow. Ludwig always seemed to treat the sunflowers with extra care, tending to them with gentle and detailed hands. Those same hands that cradled Ivan's face with such care and love, calling him the world and likening him to the sun. 

Ivan always felt sad when he went home. He loved his country and his people and it was home. But he missed the warmth of Ludwig by his side. He missed the gentle touch of his lover and the whispers in his ear, of a better tomorrow. 

And he missed the flowers. 

He dreamed of sitting in the garden, the warmth of the sun making the world feel so happy. Ludwig by his side, a crown of flowers atop his head, crowning him the king of this world away from the world, a garden of Eden. Ivan's heart ached for a home that wasn't his own. He wanted to feel the love of his boyfriend and feel the sun on his skin. 

His home was quiet, lonely. There was an air of sadness to the whole place, which just made Ivan so uncomfortable. He was reminded of years of loneliness, longing for someone- anyone- to be in his life. It hurt to be alone and he just wanted those arms around him and the scent of flowers filling his senses. 

"I'll be there next week, darling. " Ludwig's voice was tired, a little strained. Sometimes Ivan resented Ludwig's boss for making him work so much, but he couldn't do anything about it. 

"I know, I can't wait. I missed you… " Ivan spoke softly, even though there was no reason to be quiet. He had no friends or family over, but it felt right. "You sound tired. Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I have a surprise for you when I get there. " He yawned, mumbling something else. "I love you dear. Goodnight. " And then he hung up, leaving Ivan in silence once more. 

When Ludwig arrived, the first thing Ivan noticed was the flowers. A large bouquet made up of many colors and many different flowers. Especially sunflowers. 

Ludwig handed him the bouquet, peppering his face with kisses. "Hello dear. How do you like your surprise?" He asked, smile growing as Ivan inspected the flowers. 

"Oh this… this is wonderful, Ludwig. " Ivan pulled his lover close, kissing him deeply. 

Oh, how Ivan loved flowers. They reminded him on sunlight and happiness. 

But Ivan loved Ludwig so much more.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig had always been scared of thunder, but Lorenzo was there for him.

The thunder wasn't what woke him up. Sure, it was loud and the flash of lighting made his eyes burn a little, but that wasn't what woke Lorenzo. 

What woke him was the whimper at his side. 

It was soft, barely there. He probably wouldn't have heard it if he didn't cuddle up to Ludwig's side. He waited a moment, frowning slightly. Maybe it was his imagination? 

Another crash of thunder and the whimpering came back, Ludwig's whole body tensing beside him. Then that little whimper, fearful and quiet. 

"Lu?" He whispered, a hand resting on Ludwig's hip, feeling him tense with every boom of thunder. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Ludwig's whimper was stifled by the pillow he was holding, body shaking worse at his lover's touch. No, he didn't think Lorenzo was awake, this is bad-!

"Nothing, just go back to be- AH!" The thunder boomed, Ludwig shooting up suddenly. He pulled the blanket around himself, breathing heavily. It was too loud, too much, bringing back horrible memories of a land plagued by war and hatred and-

"...Ludwig!" Hands were on his shoulders, holding onto him tightly, dragging him out of his thoughts. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Ludwig couldn't seem to catch his breath, lungs constricting as they struggled for air. Tears pricked his eyes, leaving hot streaks on his cheeks. "I-I… I…. "

"What's wrong? You can tell me. " Lorenzo whispered, reaching up to wipe his tears away. 

"It…. I-It sounds like gunshots…. "

Lorenzo's eyes widened and pulled Ludwig closer, cradling him to his chest. "Oh darling, it's okay… it's okay… "

The curtains were drawn shut, blocking out the flashes of lightning. 

Lorenzo ran a hand through Ludwig's soft hair, humming a gentle tune. Ludwig relaxed in his arms, tensing up a little when thunder boomed outside. Lorenzo murmured comforting words to him, petting his hair. 

"It's okay, I promise. The storm is almost over…. "


End file.
